Sundial Armada: Meet Azori
Previous Chapter | 01.02.03.04 | Next Chapter | Chapter list Prologue Hello! How's it going? Fine? Cool. My name is Azori, and I am the Princess of Gamessia. Why am I here in the throne? Heh, obviously I'm the royal governor of Gamessia, right? ...Oh, you're asking why am I here?, Sorry, didn't know. Happens to be that I rose to power out of the need of my predecessor, Princess Nikai, for a new, reformed and prosperous Gamessia, appointing me as her successor. Poor Princess Nikai, she couldn't make it by herself... and yes she still lives. Don't know where she lives, but... that's another story. Enough of those stories now, let's move on to the actual situation. As I said earlier, princess Nikai left me with the responsibility of reform Gamessia. Why? Simple: our poor little Gamessia is unstable political, military and resource-wise. There's right now a new band of insurgents. They call themselves the "Southern Freedom Armed Front", and they want Nimfusio, Southern Gamessia as an independent country. And that's bad for us, since Nimfusio is the capital and most powerful region of Gamessia. If the SFAF (a.k.a. the Lords of the New South) does that, Gamessia will stop being a powerful, prosperous nation. Terrible for all of us Gamessians. Very very bad. That's why Gamessia needs to be reformed in the political, military and resource senses. And I'm about to do what Princess Nikai didn't but wanted to do so bad. Oh look, there she is! Please say "hi" to Princess Nikai! Well, since she is here, she needs to talk about something with me, therefore I must be going. Enjoy the show, friends! Do you want something, Nikay? Adressing the issues The first days of the reign of Princess Azori were not very good, but not bad either. The princess first helped develop defense programs in response to the violent and feared campaign of the Lords of the New South. This included new and better training facilities, new techniques from all over Gamessia's four regions, and several training sessions imparted by the princess herself -consider that Princess Azori was once a warrior in the rows of the Army of the Gamessians- among other things, resulting in a better military power within gamessian soil. That provided that Gamessia can evolve into a more powerful nation. Then came the social programs. All out of the need for a better society. These programs were aimed at the reduction of hunger, poverty and delinquency in one instance, expanding education and good life in another instance, and a better security standards for the people in a third instance. She also started an innovate series of economic programs, considering resource-related matters, like mining, fishing and production, while promoting turism for everyone across Gamessia and its surroundings. That two kinds of reforms revitalized Gamessia and transformed it into not only a powerful, but also prosperous nation. In other words, Princess Azori helped reshape Gamessia, in turn making former Princess Nikai proud. But not everything was joy and happiness: the "eternal enemy" of Azori, the SFAF (Southern Freedom Armed Front) was still present, but not much as before. And the princess wanted to get rid of those separatists and bring them to justice. Well, she still wants to do so. And she stated there's nothing that could stop her to capture the Lords of the New South. The hunt begins Azori began a plan to get rid of the SFAF and bring that group to justice. And she couldn't do it alone: "Hello? Anybody there?... Anysinglebody there?" Yes, there was a group of mechanics, strategists and technicians of all sizes and ages, wanting to help Azori for money. "Yes! There is anybody! We're here to help you, princess." That confirmed their necesity to have something to offer and to get their loot for doing so. Their "Can we help, your majesty?" was answered by Azori's "Come on, sure you can help, I'm glad somebody offers help!". While smiling, Azori requested "How much should I pay to ya?", and the group stated "50 tokens will do fine". The princess then said "50 tokens, hmmm, that's reasonable... to each of you?" "Yes, 50 tokens each one of us". And the group was made by 30 of these mechanics, strategists and technicans. The one who spoke for them all the time was their leader, Adrian, a mid-age man, who was asking for help without much luck. "This then would benefit both of us, as a charming princess like me would get enough help to better reshape Gamessia, and you'll get your bounty!... So you're Adrian, right? Nice to meet you." Those words helped Azori get the trust of the group, thus starting an ambitious plan to hunt the Lords of the New South. And Azori knows she couldn't do it all by her own, since "31 minds work better than just one! and... wait you're like... 30? Yeah, you're 30." Making the plans Our friends then moved to the (big, white) living room in Adrian's house. Azori is also with a dozen of minions, who were told by Azori to "bring our friends a sheet of paper, I'll tell you why". The minions did bring each member of the group a sheet each member. Azori did also get her sheet, and a pen: "Thank you all. Now go play in the park for a bit, ok?... Oh! I forgot to tell you why: "We're planning something as big as this planet." "What is it, princess?" said one of the minions. Azori's answer was "Ending the campaign of the Lords of the New South". That idea interested the minion: "That's indeed remarkable! I'm offering my help." Azori was like "Thank you! But not today. Another day, maybe?" The minion countered with "No problem, princess." Azori's answer to that: "Good. Now go play in the park, I'll let you free for now". "Ok, thank you dear princess" and the minions were out. Now back to the plan: these military invasions were already designed by two of these group: Bioki and Zoey, both brothers, with the intention of invading only the SFAF-controlled areas. New vehicles were also ideated by a veteran within the group: Andros, along with training some big animals into war "vehicles". The youngest of the group, Yoyi, proposed the use of mages of all ages for aiding in the invasions. That ideas, along with other ideas, impressed Azori after she looked them: "These are BRILLIANT ideas! I hope you reach fame someday, guys!" Adrian was happy over Azori's response: "It's fantastic to have helped with success, your majesty." The payment begins. 50 tokens for each one, as Azori and the group agreed, is being paid to Adrian, then to Bioki, Zoey, Matias (who have assisted in Yoyi's idea), Andros, Karla (Yoyi's elder sister that was in the group), but Azori didn't get to pay everyone their 50 tokens: Azori was left with only 21 tokens. "Your majesty, I see that you have run out of tokens." "Sorry Adrian, I'd want to pay 'em, but I can't right now." Adrian tries to comfort Azori: "No worries, princess. You can finish paying our salaries another day." "Really? Thank you so much, Adrian!" And so their first session was finished. The group and Azori waves goodbye to each other, as they leave the room heading off to their respective places. Are you ready for it? The plan is ready, and the armies were ready and properly trained. One "last" training began, and the training was commanded by Princess Azori. "Ok, soldiers, it's training time!" Then she stated, in a serious mood, that "This will be one of the most important training programs, since the separatist group called the Lords of the New South, or formally the Southern Freedom Armed Front, which is deemed a dangerous paramilitary group and considered by some a terrorist group, causing terror in the lands of Nimfusio, Southern Gamessia. That's the reason for the training program: to put an end to the Reign of Terror by the Lords of the New South. First off, some warm-ups. Ready fellas?" The army answered: "Yes Ma'am". Azori was then like "You can call me also 'yes sir'... but that's another story." The warm-ups began. Generally the total warm-up time takes 30 or 15 minutes, or even an hour. Coming next, some of the soldiers began the sword combat practice, using wood swords instead of platinum ones for safety reasons, while other soldiers were training their archer skills for better precision and speed. The soldiers were again reunited for a shield training session. Combined, the arch/sword training sessions and the shield training session takes normally nearly half an hour, but at times it takes around 1 hours 15 minutes. The training later came ton and end and, as usual, Azori noted how capable the army was: "Congratilations! You were doing awesome as always! You've just shown me how you're made of." She was so happy, celebrating with her army, until a minion came to deliver a letter: "Your majesty, I have told to deliver this letter to you". Speculations are present among most of the army, as Azori reads the following "Get ready. I have come for you. Surrender or meet your end. -STC" Azori was surprised: "Oh, lord... It's Storm Corvus! Thanks for the delivery. You can leave now". The minion left. Then, one of the soldiers, Xavier, asked: "Your majesty, this means there will be a battle, right?" Azori was serious as she stated: "Yes, Xavier, there is a battle coming. Everyone! Get ready for it! It's begun! SHOW THEM WHO WE AAARE!!!" Category:Sundial Armada Category:Sundial Armada: Spear of the Princess